


These Foolish Games

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Coitus, Infidelity, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time, he wondered why Blaine preferred throwing pebbles at his window to announce his presence. But he decided he liked it this way- there was romance to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Foolish Games

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SEBLAINE WEEK 2015, LOVELY SEBLAINERS
> 
> Written for **Seblaine Week 2015**. Day 1: _Post-Glee_
> 
> Title and lyrics are from **Jewel** 's [Foolish Games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RmgiSL1djg)

The pitter-patter of the rain against the window pane filled the room with a quiet hum that was serene and calming. Sebastian watched the smoke curl out of his mouth as he breathed out slowly. He flicked the ash into an empty beer can on the coffee table before taking another long drag of the cigarette.

A pattering _thump_ louder than the rainfall hit the window and he smiled at the familiarity of the sound. He stumped the cigarette over the can’s dome as he pushed himself off of the couch and headed towards the window.

Peering through the slit of the curtains, his stomach flipped in excitement- as it always did when he found himself looking at Blaine Anderson. He wasn’t at all surprised to find Blaine flinging his coat around and dancing in the rain.

“Idiot,” Sebastian whispered fondly as he stepped away from the window to buzz Blaine into the apartment building. Not for the first time, he wondered why Blaine preferred throwing pebbles at his window to announce his presence instead of something more practical, like ringing the buzzer- as _normal_ people where known to do. But he decided he liked it this way- there was romance to it.

And there was nothing quite like being romanced by Blaine Anderson.

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You were always crazy like that._

As he waited for Blaine to climb the flight of stairs up to his first floor apartment, Sebastian thought of how he had come to reconnect with the other man over the course of the past year. Gone was the bashful schoolboy he had met in high school, the years caused something harder to set within Blaine.

But they didn’t talk about it. And he didn’t mind it. All he cared about was having Blaine.

_You’re always the mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive but too cool to care._

Sebastian opened the door when he sensed Blaine walking along the corridor, his breath hitching in his chest when he was greeted by the sight of Blaine drenched in rain- his wet curls matted on his forehead, his exposed skin glistening with raindrops.

“Should’ve minded the weather forecast,” was all Blaine said before crashing their lips together, soaking Sebastian’s clothes in the process. He kicked the door shut as their limbs tangled hungrily around each other, inhaling the scent of rain and _Blaine_ deeply while they stumbled their way to the bedroom.

 _You stood in my doorway with nothing to say-  
besides some comment on the weather_.

The light tint of dawn crept through the windows as he stirred awake when he felt Blaine roll out of bed.

Sebastian watched in silence as Blaine grabbed some dry clothes he had left there from the last time they had tussled underneath the sheets, making love with abandon, his eyes tracing the muscles of Blaine’s back when he pulled the shirt over his head.

Blaine bent down to fish for something in his wet pair of trousers that laid on top of the damp pile of clothes carelessly tossed there the night before. Sebastian knew what it was before he even saw it.

“Stay,” Sebastian begged not for the first time, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

Blaine silently continued to fish for the elusive object. He shook his head slowly as he turned to face Sebastian, a sad smile etched on his lips, and a resounding “I can’t” echoed between them as Blaine slipped his wedding band back on his finger.

Another piece of Sebastian’s heart chipped away- just like all the other times before when Blaine would put the ring on again.

 _Well in case you failed to notice,_  
_In case you failed to see-_  
_This is my heart bleeding before you,_  
_This is me down on my knees._  


\---

There was something broken in Blaine, a sadness so deep that Sebastian would drown if he ever attempted to delve into its depths. But despite his unhappiness, Blaine never failed to return to his husband, his family.

Whenever they were together, it was as though Blaine was stocking up on how to feel again, how to be whole. He would stock up for his sanity, and then he would go home.

It tore Sebastian apart whenever Blaine walked out the door but he gladly welcomed the man every time he came knocking at the door looking defeated and a little broken. Sebastian was more than happy, honoured even, to be the one to patch Blaine Anderson back together, to bring him back to life.

But it tore him apart, nonetheless.

 _And these foolish games are tearing me apart_...

\---

Sebastian laid on his stomach, his face half hidden in the pillow as he raised his hips to welcome Blaine’s thrusts. His finger clutched the sheets tightly in pleasure, the sounds of their laboured breathing and quiet moans filling the room over the sounds of skin slapping on skin- hurried, hungry.

“I fucking love you, Sebastian,” Blaine breathed into his skin as the rhythm of his hips started to falter.

Sebastian’s heart clenched in his ribcage; Blaine’s words were careless- he didn’t mean it, not really.

As Blaine bit down on Sebastian’s shoulder in the heat of his climax, he immersed himself in the pleasurable pain on being marked by Blaine and he clung to Blaine’s words against his better judgement. For a fleeting moment- that one blissful moment- Blaine loved him. And it was more than he could ever ask for.

 _And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart_.  
_You’re breaking my heart._

\---

It was a rare day when Blaine did stay- once in a blue moon.

They had lazed in bed after a bout of morning sex as Blaine cheekily stole Sebastian’s cigarette from his lips and took a long drag. Wordlessly, he had pulled Sebastian to him and latched their mouths together. He chased the taste of Blaine, licking into the other man’s mouth as Blaine expelled the smoke into him. He breathed it in deeply, letting the smoke ignite his lungs. A moment passed before they both pulled away and let the remnants of smoke escape their lips. He loved Blaine in these moments; Blaine was always sexy like this.

When they had finally climbed out of bed, loose-limbed and sated, it had been late morning. Sebastian started the coffee machine with Blaine curled around his back, latching open-mouthed kisses along his spine, hands ardently tracing lazy circles on his naked stomach.

Blaine had nipped some skin; it was all it had taken for Sebastian to be driven mad with want. It one swift and practiced move, he had turned to lift Blaine and settled the other man on the counter, fingers eagerly opening him up before his hips started thrusting deeper, harder than he had before.

Blaine had held on like he was afraid of falling- falling into the abyss of all the broken things he was running from- and he had held on like Sebastian was the only thing grounding him, saving him.

Sebastian had fasten his grip on Blaine’s waist and whispered, “I’ve got you, baby”. It was all it had taken for Blaine to cry his climax, clutching, clawing for more, more, more of Sebastian.

 _Have all of me_ , he had wanted to say. _It’s yours_. But the whirring of the coffee machine drowned the words in the spaces between them.

 _You’re always brilliant in the morning,  
You’re smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee_.

They had made breakfast together. And they had talked about their passions, their dreams and all the things they loved, expertly avoiding talks of _What about us?_ and _What about him?-_ content to be in a world of their own making.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Sebastian had plucked the chords of his acoustic guitar absentmindedly- the same guitar he would bring to cafe gigs he played in his spare time. It was one of these gigs that reunited him with Blaine a year ago- meeting in a dim cafe after ten years. As if no time had passed between them, as if Blaine wasn’t married with children, they had fallen into bed. And they hadn’t stopped since.

His fingers had continued to grace the strings as he listened to Blaine talk animatedly about his new role on Broadway, about his recent visit to the Lincoln Centre where he enjoyed the New York Philharmonic Orchestra’s renditions of Mozart and baroque composers. Something warm curled at the base of his chest and he smiled. It was a marvel to see Blaine being passionate about the arts, about all the things he loved.

Sebastian revelled in moments like these, carefully storing them in the deep recesses of his mind. In another life, this could be their every moment, their forever. But in this life, he grasped at anything he could hold on to and fastened a death-like grip around it.

 _Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you-_  
_You loved Mozart._  
_And you'd speak of your loved ones_  
_As I clumsily strummed my guitar._

\---

They spent another night in the throes of passion.

And another night turned into dawn.

Another dawn where Blaine would leave.

Sebastian wondered when he became this person who was enthralled by this one man, throwing away any moral fibre in his being. Blaine was married, had vowed _to have and to hold_ with another man. But he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

The answer was simple, he supposed; because it was _Blaine_.

It was a foolish game they were playing, a constant back and forth that led nowhere. But he would keep playing.

For Blaine.

From the moment they met, there was something between them and that something had sunk its teeth into his heart and made it Blaine’s- always Blaine’s.

But Blaine would never be his- not entirely, of that he was sure.

There would come a day when Blaine would stop coming or he would stop opening the door. What they were, what they had, started to end the moment it began- like the turning of the hourglass, its sand dripping slowly, surely, trickling away until the time was up.

That day would come when their time would be up and he dreaded it with all of his heart.

But today wasn’t the day.

Sebastian stood by the window and watched Blaine trot down the front steps.

Then, it started to drizzle.

His eyes followed Blaine as the other man tilted his head up to the sky to welcome the droplets. In the midst of it all, their eyes locked and Blaine smiled up at him- that gorgeous smile of his, making his heart stutter and his pulse quicken.

“Idiot,” he whispered ever so fondly.

What was it about this beautiful man that had him enchanted?

Blaine took off his coat and stood in the rain for a few more moments. Sebastian could see his body relaxing. It was as though Blaine was beseeching the rain to wash away his pain, to mend what was broken. And Sebastian could see how Blaine’s body tensed again the moment his steps continued down the street in the direction of his home, back to his husband.

He set a cigarette between his lips and watched as the flame from the Zippo light the paper and tobacco ablaze. He breathed in deep and let the smoke dance on his tongue and grace his lungs.

Sebastian exhaled, smiling as the smoke drifted from his lips, his eyes trailing after Blaine until he disappeared around the corner.

“My idiot,” he breathed, already counting the hours until Blaine came knocking at his door again.

 _You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You were always crazy like that_.

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
